Certain aircraft wheels are associated with a brake comprising a stack of disks housed at least in part inside the wheel. It is known to place a heat screen between the disks and the wheel so as to protect the wheel and its tire from radiation from the hot disks. In particular, it is important to avoid any zones of the wheel that are in contact with the tire reaching a temperature higher than 200 degrees Celsius.
Nevertheless, such screens do not enable the heat accumulated in the brake during landing and during taxiing of the aircraft from the runway to a terminal. It turns out that the temperature of the brake is a criterion having a major influence on the aircraft. For example, takeoffs are authorized only if the temperature of the brake is less than 400 degrees. Unfortunately, it takes the brake a certain amount of time to cool, which can prevent the aircraft taking off again quickly after it has stopped at the terminal.
Various means have been proposed to reduce this cooling time, in particular by using a cooling fan. Nevertheless, such equipment is not used by all airlines.